marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jungle Fury! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis2 = With a storm raging through the jungle, Lorna and Mikki attempt to find cover when they spot a herd of stampeding elephants and rhinos that are frightened by the storm. Trying to stop them, Lorna is unable to do so, but they soon find themselves falling into a pit fall set up to capture animals. The storm quickly clears out and Lorna begins to try and figure a way to get the animals out of the pit when suddenly she is visited by the two poachers who dug the pit. Unable to reach them in the pit, Lorna sends Mikki up the side of the trap and toss sand in their faces making them drop their guns. While the poachers are disorientated, Mikki then knocks them into the pit. Now at the mercy of the very animals they sought to catch, the two illegal hunters beg Lorna to save them before the animals trample them to death. Lorna is instead freed by Mikki who tosses a vine down for her to climb out of the pit. Finding a gate on the opposite end of the pit she sets the animals free. When a vengeful elephant attempts to stomp on the two poachers, Lorna saves their lives but only to tie them up and deliver them to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed poachers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Jungle Adventures of Greg Knight | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker3_1 = John Romita Sr. | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight and his guides are out trapping a gorilla. When the large ape tries to break free of the net, Jug, another hunter working with Knight attempts to shoot the beast but Greg orders him to stand down. When Jug refuses to listen, Greg has his aids take down the gorilla while he deals with Jug, landing a single punch and knocking him over. Jug tells Greg that he was just trying to save their lives, but Greg points out that the gorilla has calmed. However after the beast is placed in a cage it has no love for Jug, prompting the hunter to vow to get it before it gets him. That night as they camp out a lion breaks out of its cage followed by the recently captured gorilla. The alarm is sounded and Greg and Jug go out looking for the ape. Once again Jug is poised to kill the ape, but when the lion tries to attack Greg the ape comes to his rescue. The gorilla manages to fight the lion into submission and force it back into its cage before returning to its own as well. Shocked by this, Jug realizes that the gorilla saved Greg in return for saving the ape's life earlier that day and has discovered a new respect for the animals of the jungle. | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jug Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Trail of the Hunted! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis4 = Jungle Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Fanged Justice! | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis5 = Lorna and Greg Knight are at a circus that has set up just outside of the jungle where the main attraction is a caged tiger. Paying the admission the pair go to see the tiger, but as they are observing it, Lorna's presence upsets the big cat enough for it to break out of its cage and flee into the jungle. Greg believes that the big cat, native of India, would be no match for the lions of the African jungle, warns Lorna not to go after it but Lorna -- feeling responsible for the tiger breaking loose to begin with -- ignores his commands and swings into the jungles to retrieve the tiger before it can get hurt. While Lorna is in the jungle she is attacked by a snake, and as she is busy fighting it off the tiger gets close enough to pounce at her. Lorna begins defending herself against the tiger when suddenly a lion comes out of the jungle and soon the two big cats are fighting it out. Lorna pulls her knife, prepared to slay the lion in order to save the tiger but is shocked when the lion stops short of killing the tiger. The defeated tiger in return bows in respect for the lion and then under its own will returns to its cage, having been shown who is the master of the African jungle is. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}